The International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) will hold its General Assembly and the XXXI International Congress of Physiological Sciences in Helsinki, Finland, July 9-14, 1989. It is proposed that the American Physiological Society administer a travel grant program offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists who are permanent residents of North America and who may require such assistance. The USA National Committee for the IUPS will serve as a screening and selection committee, and the American Physiological Society will act as fiscal agent and award the travel grants.